There are several known situations requiring interconnection between at least two panel or sheet-like components. These situations are prevalent in the automotive industry; for example, as relating to the attachment of a molded plastic bumper fascia to a portion of the sheet metal automobile body using screws, threaded bolts, or other similar fasteners. Normally, such assemblies involve overlapping an edge of one of the components onto the remaining component and inserting fastener(s) through aligned openings in each of the panels to complete the assembly.
Known locking assemblies, including those commonly referred to as U-Nut assemblies, such as those manufactured and sold by Transtechnology Corporation, facilitate the assembly of sheet or panel-like components. These assemblies comprise a spring clip member which includes a pair of plates having a predetermined spacing into which an edge of a first panel component is introduced and clamped. A second panel component is then assembled to the first panel component using at least one threaded fastener inserted through corresponding and aligned openings formed in each of the panel components and the spring clip member. The fastener engages with corresponding threads found in a conical barrel portion extending from one of the clip member plates.
Often, however, the assembly of the panel components takes place along oblique angles which hinders access to the threaded fasteners. Put another way, the components, as assembled, are presented at an angle which would not allow for a vertical or horizontal mounting surface.
The complexity and awkwardness of such assemblies may result in delays due to the difficulty in accessing the fastening assembly, e.g., with a power driving tool. Perhaps, even more importantly, the integrity of such assemblies can be compromised due to warpage, stripping, cracking, or ineffective attachment given the angles which are often involved.
Other related problems can occur in the use of U-nut assemblies. In one instance, considerable force is required to place and/or remove the nut relative to a retained panel component. In addition, there is also a tendency for the nut to rotate during clamping. Each of these problems can further exacerbate the use of known U-nut assemblies.